change
by syahaaz
Summary: Wonwoo selalu ingin berada dalam sebuah keluarga yang sempurna walaupun hanya sesaat. "Tidak hyung, kau akan mendapatkan itu untuk selamanya"/ "aku bahkan lebih senang menggunakan marga choi daripada jeon" / "bagaimana dengan kim?" /meanie/mingyu/wonwoo/seventeen
1. Chapter 1

**Change**

Cast: jeon wonwoo, kim mingyu, dll.

.

.

wonwoo mulai memejamkan matanya, menggantikan pemandangan hijau dari lapangan luas dengan ilalang yang meninggi di pinggirannya dengan gelap. semilir angin mulai memainkan rambut hitamnya dan menyapa kulitnya lembut. wonwoo sangat suka seperti ini, melupakan masalahnya sejenak sebelum kembali harus berkutat didalamnya.

"sebentar lagi, aku akan meninggalkan tempat ini" wonwoo menghela nafasnya kasar kemudian membuka matanya dan mulai melihat kesekelilingnya. wonwoo sedikit terlonjak melihat seorang namja berkulit tan yang juga sedang menatapnya lekat. wonwoo bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan namja itu duduk tepat disebelah

"mingyu-ya, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya. wonwoo menatap lekat mingyu yang kini sedang mendengus dan melempar pandangannya jauh ke depan. entahlah, mungkin ia memang sedang kesal. baik wonwoo maupun mingyu memiliki tempat yang sama untuk melepaskan seluruh masalahnya. ya, sebuah taman tak terpakai yang tak jauh dari rumah mereka. wonwoo dan mingyu rutin membersihkan dan memotong rumput disini setiap minggunya sehingga tempat ini terasa nyaman walaupun hanya mereka yang betah bermain didalamnya.

"aku mencarimu kemana-mana. aku pikir kau ada dirumah jadi aku kerumahmu tapi eomma mu bilang kau sedang di supermarket. kau tahu tidak, rumahmu ke supermarket itu tidak dekat dan aku tidak bawa sepeda. Ditambah lagi aku harus mengelilingi supermarket tapi aku tetap tidak menemukanmu. aku lelah hyung, dan kau malah enak-enakan disini" racau mingyu. wonwoo terkekeh mendengar ocehan mingyu. wonwoo memang berniat ke supermarket tadi, tapi entah kenapa kakinya malah membawanya kesini.

"hahaha memangnya mau apa kau sampai rela menyusulku ke supermarket hah?" wonwoo dapat melihat mingyu yang mengacak rambutnya frustasi atas perkataan yang terlontar dari mulutnya tadi. wonwoo akan memastikan jika ia akan sangat merindukan namja ini nantinya.

"aish kau ini bagaimana sih hyung? ini hari terakhirmu di seoul dan kau malah bersikap seolah-olah kau masih akan menemaniku latihan basket besok" wonwoo terdiam. mingyu memang selalu memintanya menunggu saat ia ada latihan basket, dan bagi wonwoo sendiri itu bukanlah sebuah paksaan karena wonwoo juga senang melihat bagaimana mingyu bermain.

"mulai besok tidak ada yang menunggu ku di bangku penonton paling depan pojok kiri lagi" lanjut mingyu. nadanya merendah, wonwoo tahu mingyu pasti akan kecewa atas kepindahannya karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. sudah terlalu lama mereka hidup dalam lingkungan yang sama, berbagi cerita saat senang maupun sedih. mingyu bisa saja menangis, merengek, bersujud dikaki wonwoo agar namja berwajah emo itu tidak pergi tapi mingyu juga tau bahwa jauh didalam sana, wonwoo menginginkan ini semua karena ini lah yang selaa ini wonwoo impikan, mempunyai sebuah keluarga utuh dan merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang yang disebutnya appa.

"kau berbicara seolah aku takkan kembali kesini" jawab wonwoo.

"kau memang akan kembali. namun itu hanya akan berlangsung beberapa hari dalam seatahun. ya kan?" mingyu menolehkan kepalanya sehingga matanya bertemu langsung dengan mata tajam wonwoo yang meredup. mingyu benar, semua yang mereka lakukan seperti biasanya akan hilang. mingyu yakin, wonwoo pasti akan kembali. wonwoo juga yakin bahwa mingyu akan menunggunya. tapi berapa lama semua itu akan bertahan? akan kah mereka dapat saling menunggu pertemuan singkat itu setiap tahunnya? dan yang terparah, apakah mereka masih akan sedekat ini saat mereka bertemu ditahun-tahun berikutnya?

"ayo buat hari mu berkesan hyung" ucap mingyu. wonwoo tanpa sadar menitikkan air matanya yang sedari tadi tertahan. menatap wajah mingyu yang juga sendu membuat hati wonwoo seakan teriris. walaupun mingyu tidak mengeluarkan air mata sama sepertinya, wonwoo yakin jika hati mingyu juga menangis.

wonwoo menghapus air mata dengan punggung tangannya dan memeluk tubuh mingyu dengan tiba-tiba membuat mingyu sedikit terdorong. wonwoo tidak tahu bagaimana mengekspresikan perasaannya saat ini, jadi mungkin pelukan adalah pengungkapan segalanya. "aku akan sangat merindukanmu kim mingyu"

"aku pasti akan merindukanmu lebih dari kau merindukan ku jeon wonwoo"

-change-

"wonwoo-ya, mulai besok kau akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan soonyoung, dan seungcheol. kalian hanya berbeda tingkatan saja. kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa langsung menemui kakakmu itu mengerti?" wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas semua yang dijelaskan oleh lelaki setengah baya yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi ayah barunya itu. soonyoung yang duduk berseberangan dengannya kini sedang mengangkat kedua ibu jari tangannya tanda menyetujui apa yang ayah mereka katakan. wonwoo tersenyum melihat tingkah saudara barunya itu, ada sebuah perasaan lain yang ia rasakan yang sebelumnya tidak pernah wonwoo rasakan. kebahagiaan dari apa yang orang-orang sebut keluarga.

.

keesokan harinya, wonwoo berangkat ke sekolah barunya bersama soonyoung dan seungcheol yang diantar oleh ayah mereka. lagi-lagi wonwoo merasakan itu semua. sebelumnya, wonwoo selalu berangkat ke sekolah bersama mingyu dengan sepeda masing-masing karena jarak sekolah mereka yang juga tidak jauh. wonwoo selalu senang saat-saat dimana ia dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang menyayanginya dan sekarang, wonwoo merasakan hal itu berakali-kali lipat.

pledis school. disinilah wonwoo sekarang. sekolah yang cukup luas yang terdiri dari junior high school, dan senior high school. wonwoo masih duduk di junior high school tahun pertama sedangkan soonyoung berada satu tingkat diatasnya, dan seungcheol adalah murid senior high school tahun kedua.

"wonwoo-ya, appa tinggal dulu ya? kalau ada apa-apa, temui saja soonyoung. dia di kelas 8-3, kau bisa mencarinya disana" ucap appanya saat sudah berada di luar ruangan kepala sekolah.

wonwoo tersenyum dan mengangguk "appa tenang saja, aku bukan anak kecil yang perlu penjagaan ketat kok" jawab wonwoo yang membuat appanya tertawa kecil.

"baiklah. nikmati sekolah barumu" sahut sang appa sembari mengusak rambutnya dan kemudian beranjak dari hadapannya.

wonwoo menatap punggung lelaki itu dengan senyum yang masih terukir di bibirnya.

'ternyata seperti ini rasanya mempunyai appa'

setelah tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya, wonwoo mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari ruang dimana ia akan belajar untuk satu tahun kedepan. dalam hatinya tak berhenti berdoa agar ia mendapatkan kelas yang baik dan teman-teman yang baik pula.

"7-1. ini dia" gumam wonwoo. wonwoo mengetuk pintu kelas tersebut dan masuk setelah mendengar suara berat yang ia tebak adalah suara guru yang sedang mengajar dalam kelas tersebut.

"apa kau choi wonwoo? murid pindahan dari seoul?" Tanya lelaki tersebut.

"eh tidak, aku je- ah maksud ku… ya. ya, aku choi wonwoo" wonwoo merasa janggal menyebut marga barunya. ia bahkan hampir lupa bahwa ia adalah choi wonwoo sekarang, bukan lagi jeon wonwoo.

"tidak usah gugup begitu. silahkan duduk disebelah lee jihoon, hanya itu bangku yang masih kosong" wonwoo membungkuk sebelum beranjak ke tempat yang ditunjuk oleh gurunya tersebut. wonwoo menatap seorang namja yang bisa dibilang mungil, dan juga imut menurutnya yang sedang tersenyum ramah kearahnya.

"hai, aku lee jihoon. aku harap, kita dapat menjadi teman baik" bisik namja yang ia ketahui bernama jihoon tersebut. wonwoo membalas senyum tersebut tak kalah manisnya dan mengangguk pelan.

"ya, semoga kita bisa berteman baik"

-change-

"hai hyung! bagaimana sekolahmu disana? apa kau sudah memiliki teman? ah aku harap kau tidak menangis karena tidak ada aku disana hahaha" wonwoo mengganti posisinya yang sedang berbaring menjadi duduk diatas kasurnya. tangannya mengambil buku sejarahnya yang sedari tadi terbuka dan menghadapkan layar ponselnya kepada deretan kalimat yang menurutnya memuakkan itu.

"lebih baik kau berbicara dengan buku itu saja jika kau hanya ingin meledekku" jawab wonwoo. mingyu hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban dari wonwoo. mingyu tahu benar bahwa wonwoo tidak suka jika ia meggodanya, namun itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh apapun padanya karena ia sangat senang melihat namja ini merajuk seperti anak kecil.

"hey hyung, aku ingin melihat wajahmu" rengek mingyu, dan wonwoo kembali mengarahkan ponselnya kedepan wajahnya. wonwoo dapat melihat mingyu tersenyum dan itu tidak bisa membuatnya untuk tidak membalas senyum tersebut.

"tidak ada yang menungguku latihan basket lagi. tidak seru. rasanya aku ingin berhenti saja" senyuman wonwoo luntur mendengar apa yang mingyu katakan. wonwoo tahu mingyu sangat menyukai basket dan rela merengek kepada orang tuanya agar diperbolehkan mengikuti olahraga tersebut. awalnya orang tua mingyu melarang karena ingin mingyu fokus kepada pelajaran dan mendaftarkan mingyu ke bimbel-bimbel agar mingyu semakin mendalami apa yang ia pelajari. wajar saja, ayah dan ibu mingyu adalah dosen disalah satu universitas ternama di seoul, oleh karena itu mingyu dipaksa untuk menjadi anak yang pintar dalam segala bidang, walau pada kenyataannya mingyu juga adalah anak yang pintar. dengan perjanjian bahwa mingyu akan tetap menjalani bimbelnya dan akan menjadi peringkat teratas setiap tahunnya, akhirnya orang tuanya itu memperbolehkannya mengikuti apa yang telah menjadi hobby nya tersebut. dan sekarang, mignyu bahkan ingin melepasnya begitu saja hanya karena tidak ada wonwoo untuk menemani di setiap latihan

"bodoh" jawab wonwoo.

"kau ingin aku menemanimu lagi hm?" Tanya wonwoo dan mingyu mengangguk.

"kau taruh saja fotoku di bangku yang biasa ku tempati, selesai" lanjut wonwoo.

"dia tidak bisa memberikanku minuman jika aku haus" elak mingyu.

"kau punya tangan mingyu, kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri. sepertinya aku salah karena terlalu memanjakanmu" wonwoo mendengus.

"hey siapa yang kau bilang manja hyung? sepertinya disana kau kekurangan cermin hm?" mingyu tertawa diakhir kalimatnya. mingyu selalu membangunkan wonwoo setiap pagi, bahkan kadang menyiapkan buku wonwoo karena wonwoo tidak biasa menyiapkannya di malam hari. wonwoo selalu memintanya untuk menemani kemanapun yang ia mau dan akan merengek jika ditolak. apalagi namanya kalau bukan manja?

wonwoo ikut tertawa atas jawaban mingyu, ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan namja berkulit tan ini. dan detik berikutnya, mereka hanya terdiam saling menatap.

"aku merindukanmu hyung"

.

.

TBC

hai hai gue bawa ff baru nih muehehehe(?) Gue pengennya sih fokus sama cerita keluarga wonwoo tapi gak enak juga kalo mingyu gak masuk-masuk, jadi disetiap chap nya pasti ada meanie moment kok:)

#happymingyuday i lop yu.

-salam nemplok!

Lanjut gak nih? Sok atuh tulis di kotak review:)


	2. Chapter 2

_wonwoo ikut tertawa atas jawaban mingyu, ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan namja berkulit tan ini. dan detik berikutnya, mereka hanya terdiam saling menatap._

" _aku merindukanmu hyung"_

 **Change**

cast: jeon wonwoo, kim mingyu,dll

.

.

karena setiap perubahan kecil akan terasa besar.

.

-change-

hari berjalan bergitu cepat, begitu ringan, namun berbekas. wonwoo kali ini berada di depan pintu coklat bertuliskan 'choi seungcheol. sedang sibuk, jangan ganggu'. wonwoo tidak menghiraukan tulisan tersebut dan terus mengetuk pintu mengharapkan sang pemilik kamar keluar dari dalamnya karena tulisan permanen yang ditempel di pintu kamar kakak tertuanya itu sangat tidak penting menurutnya. wonwoo dapat menebak jika yang dibilang sibuk setiap waktu oleh kakaknya itu adalah menempel di kasur dari pagi ke pagi lagi, mengingat bahwa ini adalah hari libur.

"ada apa?" Tanya seungcheol malas setelah membuka pintu kamarnya.

"hyung, besok hari anniversary appa dan eomma" jawab wonwoo antusias.

"jadi?" sahut seungcheol. wonwoo mengusap wajahnya kasar, tidak menyangka kakaknya malah memberikan respon yang sebegitu datarnya.

"aku sudah membeli hadiahnya dengan soonyoung hyung kemarin" wonwoo memutuskan untuk sabar, ia harus menjalankan misinya bersama soonyoung.

"terus?" Tanya seungcheol.

"kita sumbangan bagaimana?" Tanya wonwoo. seungcheol mendengus lalu menutup pintu kamarnya dan itu sontak membuat wonwoo terkejut. wonwoo memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu seungcheol lebih keras. jujur saja, wonwoo cukup kesal karena misinya dan soonyoung tidak berhasil. Misi memeras dompet kakak mereka yang tampan ini.

baru saja wonwoo akan mengetuk pintu tersebut, pintu itu telah terbuka dengan seungcheol yang tengah menggenggam beberapa won ditangannya. wonwoo tersenyum, kekesalannya menguar begitu saja. misinya berhasil.

"hehe terimakasih hyung" ujar wonwoo sembari menarik uang yang masih berada dalam genggaman seungcheol.

"jangan lupa tulis namaku. harus yang paling awal dan paling besar" wonwoo mengangguk, padahal ia dan soonyoung yang mempersiapkan semuanya tapi seungcheol malah ingin yang paling terlihat. tapi tak apa, itu semua hanya masalah nama.

"baiklah…" sahut wonwoo dan kemudian beranjak dari kamar seungcheol menuju kamarnya dan soonyoung. wonwoo dan soonyoung memang berada dalam satu kamar dengan ranjang bertingkat. di dalam, soonyoung sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. wonwoo tidak tahu apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh soonyoung dengan ponsel tersebut sampai pemuda bermata 10:10 itu tersenyum seperti orang gila.

wonwoo mengendap-endap ke samping soonyoung yang bersender di tepian ranjang. dan… wonwoo hanya mendapatkan kakaknya itu sedang bermain clash of clans. hanya itu, dan itu membuat wonwoo berdecih. tidak mungkin seorang soonyoung tersenyum hanya karena bermain permainan tersebut.

mata wonwoo membulat ketika mendapati sebuah notifikasi line yang muncul. wonwoo yakin matanya masih normal, ia melihat jelas nama teman sekelasnya, jihoon, terpampang disana.

dan wonwoo juga masih cukup sadar menyadari sonyoung yang kembali tersenyum.

"kau berkencan dengan jihoon?" wonwoo berucap dengan nada terlampau rendah. ia terlalu kaget. sayang sekali wonwoo tidak membaca apa pesan yang dikirimkan oleh jihoon tadi.

"aish apa yang lalukan disini bodoh?! pergi sana! tempat mu itu diatas. sana hush!" soonyoung yang baru tersadar dengan kehadiran wonwoo sontak mendorong wonwoo menjauh.

"t-tunggu hyung" soonyoung menghentikan acara dorong-mendorongnya mendengar ucapan wonwoo.

"kau… KAU BERKENCAN DENGAN JIHOON?!" pekik wonwoo. soonyoung sontak membekap mulut wonwoo dan menjitak kepala adiknya itu.

"kenapa kau berteriak?!" balas soonyoung. mata wonwoo dan soonyoung membulat ketika pintu kamar mereka tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampakkan seorang yang selalu sibuk dikamarnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan seungcheol?

"kau berkencan?" Tanya seungcheol. soonyoung makin membulatkan matanya bahkan mulutnya kini juga ikut terbuka, sementara wonwoo hanya dapat menahan tawanya. ia tidak mau mendapat amukan yang lebih dahsyat dari soonyoung. kamar mereka memang bersebelahan, jadi wajar saja kalau teriakan wonwoo terdengar sampai ke kamar seungcheol.

"t-tidak hyung. a-aku.. aku benar-benar masih 100% single" jawab soonyoung gelagapan.

"jangan bohong hyung, kau sampai tersenyum seperti orang gila saat ada line masuk dari jihoon hahaha" kali ini wonwoo mulai berani. persetan dengan amukan soonyoung, yang terpenting sekarang wonwoo bisa mempermainkan kakaknya ini.

"aku tidak marah jika kau meamng punya pacar" ucap seungcheol. soonyoung tanpa sadar menghembuskan nafasnya lega. kakaknya ini memang tegas dan selalu mengatur kehidupan mereka, walaupun memang untuk kebaikan mereka sendiri, tapi tetap saja itu semua membuat pemuda tampan bernama seungcheol ini di cap galak oleh adik-adiknya.

"hanya saja kau harus mentraktir aku untuk 1 bulan kedepan" soonyoung kembali membeo atas perkataan seungcheol yang menurutnya sadis itu.

"Dan wonwoo juga" tambah seungcheol melihat adiknya itu heboh menunjuk-tunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan senyum bodoh diwajahnya.

"hyung ini bagaimana? wonwoo juga pacaran dengan... ah aku lupa namanya. pokoknya orang yang selalu menelpon mu setiap pulang seolah. Dan hyung tidak pernah memintainya traktiran" elak soonyoung. wonwoo seketika menghentikan tawanya.

"a-aku? dengan siapa tadi? Orang yang selalu menelponku? Mingyu? hahahahahaha" wonwoo kembali tertawa tidak menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari kedua kakaknya.

"sejak kapan aku berpacaran dengan namja gelap seperti dia?" ujar wonwoo disela tawanya.

"mungkin sekarang belum. lihatlah nanti" sahut soonyoung dengan alis yang dinaik turunkan

"aku juga dapat melihat kilatan cinta dimata kalian hahaha" ucap seungcheol. ia langsung berlari memasuki kamarnya saat melihat wonwoo sudah bersiap akan menendang dirinya.

"sepertinya seungcheol hyung kesepian…" gumam soonyoung. dan detik berikutnya tawa wonwoo dan soonyoung memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

-change-

" _eomma, besok ada pentas seni disekolah" wonwoo kecil berlari kecil memasuki rumahnya dan menghampiri wanita yang sedang berkutat di dapur._

" _kata seonsaengnim, semuanya harus datang bersama orang tuanya. eomma datang kan?" Tanya wonwoo sembari menarik-narik kecil baju yang digunakan oleh ibunya tersebut._

" _tentu saja eomma akan datang, wonie" wanita tersebut berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan wonwoo. wanita itu tersenyum dengan sangat cantik sambil mengusak rambut wonwoo yang sudah mulai memanjang._

" _apa appa juga datang?" Tanya wonwoo. seketika ibunya itu terdiam. senyumnya sudah sepenuhnya menghilang._

" _appa mu tidak bisa datang, eomma saja ya?" jawab ibunya. senyumnya mulai terkembang kembali namun tak seperti yang sebelumnya._

" _kenapa? Mingyu saja appa dan eomma nya bisa datang semua. kenapa wonie tidak eomma?" mata wonwoo memerah. ia sudah terlalu sering mendengar ini dari ibunya._

" _tidak bisa wonie, memangnya kenapa kalau hanya eomma yang datang? bukankah sama saja? nanti setelah pentas seni, kita akan makan es krim bagaimana? wonie mau?" wonwoo masih cemberut tapi kepalanya mengangguk tanda setuju._

" _baiklah… eomma, wonie boleh bermain dengan mingyu tidak? mingyu mengajak wonie untuk main di taman komplek, tidak jauh kok eomma, boleh ya?" mata wonwoo berbinar saat mengatakannya, dan pekikan senang dari wonwoo terdengar saat ibunya mengangguk tanda mengizinkannya._

 _._

" _hyung, eomma dan appa hyung datang tidak?" Tanya mingyu._

" _hanya eomma, appa tidak bisa datang. selalu saja begitu" jawab wonwoo. wajahnya kembali cemberut saat mengatakan hal itu. mingyu yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi dari wonwoo sontak memeluknya._

" _tidak apa hyung, hyung boleh kok pinjam appa mingyu"_

 _._

 _._

" _wonie mau es krim lagi?" wonwoo menggeleng, sudah cukup kenyang bagi wonwoo untuk memakan 2 mangkuk es krim._

" _eomma mau sekalian belanja, wonie mau ikut eomma atau menunggu di taman bermain?" Tanya ibunya._

" _wonie mau main saja. wonie capek kalau berkeliling" sahut wonwoo. ibunya mengangguk dan langsung membelikan tiket wonwoo agar dapat masuk ke taman bermain kecil yang masih terletak dalam wilayah supermarket. setelahnya, wonwoo langsung berlari masuk meninggalkan ibunya yang juga pergi untuk berbelanja._

 _wonwoo sudah memainkan seluruh wahana yang ada di dalamnya. mulai dari mandi bola, hingga ayunan, semuanya sudah. wonwoo sudah cukup lelah bermain dan memutuskan untuk duduk diatas mobil-mobilan. mata wonwoo menangkap seorang anak yang sedang bermain ditempat yang sama dengannya namun dengan ayah dan ibu yang menemaninya. anak itu terlihat sangat bahagia, mereka tertawa bersama. bahkan lelaki yang wonwoo tebak adalah ayah anak tersebut sekarang sedang menggendong anak itu untuk naik ke perosotan dan ibu anak itu sudah siap menunggu di bawahnya. sangat menyenangkan. apa yang dilihatnya membuat wonwoo membandingkan dengan dirinya sendiri. ibu wonwoo juga biasanya memang menemaninya saat bermain, tapi tidak dengan ayahnya. jangankan bermain bersama, melihat pun bahkan belum pernah._

 _._

" _wonie kenapa cemberut hm? wonie ingin beli apa?"_

" _wonie mau pulang saja"_

 _._

" _wonwoo hyung kenapa menangis?" wonwoo menoleh untuk memastikan orang yang ada dibelakngnya. sekarang ia sedang berada di taman, dan ia tidak tahu kenapa mingyu juga ada di taman itu. padahal ia sama sekali tidak menyuruh mingyu untuk datang._

" _mingyu-ya, bagaimana rasanya punya appa?" Tanya wonwoo. alis mingyu bertaut menandakan bahwa ia bingung atas pertanyaan wonwoo, namun ia tetap harus menjawabnya._

" _tentu saja menyenangkan. Appa selalu membantu ku ketika belajar, appa juga selalu membelikan mainan yang banyak untukku. memangnya kenapa hyung?" wonwoo menunduk mendengar yang dikatakan mingyu._

" _kenapa harus appa? bukankah eomma juga bisa seperti itu?" mingyu mengangguk membenarkan._

" _iya, tapi tetap saja beda"_

Wonwoo beranjak turun dari ranjangnya yang beda diatas. Soonyoung sudah tertidur. Malam memang sudah cukup larut namun matanya malah enggan untuk tertutup dan malah mengingat masa-masa memuakkan itu.

Wonwoo menutup pintu kamarnya dengan hari-hati, menuruni tangga dan berjalan kearah dapur untuk mengambil minuman di lemari pendingin. Merasa sudah lebih segar, wonwoo tidak langsung kembali kekamarnya, ia melihat sang appa masih sibuk dengan tumpukan dokumen yang wonwoo tidak mengerti apa isinya.

"Wonwoo? Belum tidur?" Tanyanya.

Wonwoo menggeleng "tidak bisa tidur" lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang tersedia di ruangan tersebut.

"Eomma mu baru saja membuat kentang goreng tadi" ucap appa nya menunjuk gorengan kentang yang hanya tinggal sedikit di piring.

"Aish kalau habis lebih baik tidak usah bilang appa" wonwoo mendengus, sementara appanya tertawa.

"Mungkin di kamar eomma masih ada" jawabnya.

"Appa kenapa disini? Kenapa tidak dikamar saja?" Tanya wonwoo.

"Eomma mu kelihatan sangat lela, jadi appa hanya tidak ingin menggangu tapi barusan dia malah membuatkan kentang goreng ini" jelas appa nya. Wonwoo mengangguk dan bernjak memasuki kamar sang eomma, tentunya untuk meminta kentang goreng yang gagal ia dapatkan tadi.

Wonwoo memelankan langkahnya saat sudah berada di kamar tersebut. Ia dapat melihat eommanya sedang tertidur, mukanya memang sedikit pucat. Wonwoo tau, eomma nya itu pasti sedang kelelahan. Eommanya mempunyai sebuah butik dan setiap hari harus mengawasinya. Walaupun sudah mempunyai pegawai lebih dari satu, tapi eomma nya itu tetap saja rutin mengunjungi butiknya setiap hari.

Wonwoo bebaring di sebelah sang eomma mengabaikan tujuan awalnya. wonwoo memeluk eomma nya dan cukup membuat wanita cantik itu terusik.

"Eh wonwoo? Ada apa? Mana appa mu?" Tanya sang eomma dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur.

"Masih diluar. Masih sibuk" jawab wonwoo. Keadaan menjadi hening setelahnya.

"Eomma" panggil wonwoo yang dijawab dengan deheman oleh eommanya.

"Terimakasih" sebenarnya sang eomma tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh wonwoo namun ia enggan untuk menanyakan apa yang anaknya maksud. Ia hanya mengelus rambut anaknya dan mencium kening anaknya tersebut.

"Kembali lah tidur, besok kau harus sekolah" dan wonwoo beranjak kembali ke kamarnya.

"Hyung, bagaimana kue ku cantik kan?" Mingyu mengarahkan ponselnya ke arah kue yang baru saja ia buat.

"Waw aku sangat ingin makan mencicipinya. Bisa kah kau kirimkan kesini? Kue itu pasti sangat enak" Jawab wonwoo dengan suara manja yang dibuat-buat membuat mingyu terkekeh.

"Kau hanya tidak tau hyung" balas mingyu, kembali mengarahkan ponselnya kehadapannya. Wonwoo mengernyitkan alisnya tanda tidak mengerti pada ucapan mingyu.

"Kue ini memang terlihat indah dan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak tau jika rasa kue ini hambar" lanjut mingyu.

"Maksudmu? kau bohong. Bisanya semua masakkan mu enak, tidak ada yang hambar. Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Wonwoo yabg semakin tidak mengerti.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Tapi sepertinya hidupku ini sama hambarnya tanpa dirimu"

-tbc-

Gak tau mau nulis apa dan jadinya gini ni, gaje wkwk. Maapkan lah ya :"

Svt udah comeback nih yeay. Gue lagi jatuh cinta sama lagu pretty u:" apa cuma gue yang setiap bagian 'neo yeoppuda' selalu bilang makasih/? (Kapan lagi dibilang yeoppuda sama oppa)

UN udah depan mata ni, gak janji bakal update cepet ya. Inshaa allah abis un bakal dikebut.

Review nya ditunggu loh...

Salam nemplok!


End file.
